No Place That Far
by SilverRay
Summary: Sequel to TKMd Really realllllyyy sappy. One and a half years after first falling into the Gundam Wing world/time she is thrown back to her own time. And he goes to find her but when the Ginzuishou is destroyed and what becomes of Usagi?


Hey minna-chan! I guess no one is really reading on ff.net but I'm still posting. Let me know that you're alive and review! Moving on, this is the continuation of Tooi Kono Machi de. Thank Himiko-chan for this because she demanded for a sequel. Thank Celestial-chan for introducing me to Sara Evans (the singer of this song). I listen to really any type of music now a days, mainly anime or J-pop music. In addition, this is really stupid. It's about idiots who can't say I love you and look where you end up! Anyways, so moving on, onward HO! I did that at the mall, oh the stares I received. November 18, 2001 5:13 pm.  

Disclaimer: don't own ANYTHING! Not even this computer (wail) but I DO own the story. Please don't take it though I don't even know WHY you would. Happy ending, I WILL write a happy ending. (yeah tell that to my reading teacher [snicker])

**Prior knowledge you might or might no have: The cauldron is from the end of Sailor Moon Stars manga. (very specific) What happens is that Chaos is part of the cauldron which is the point in which all stars/starseeds/senshi are born from, good or bad, and where they die. Usagi in Stars had pushed Chaos off into the far reaches of the Cauldron so it wasn't a major fear. Cosmos had stated that when she had held the ability to save everything and lose everything was the time in which the Cosmos Seed (basically the power of Cosmos) was born, when she had really become Cosmos. If you need more explanation, read the manga or IM me at TiraUsa100 or email me at chibimoonusa999@yahoo.com 

No Place That Far 

*******

I can't imagine, any greater fear

Then waking up, without you here,

***

"Hiiro-kun" a voice chirped. "Hiiro-kun. Time to wake up Hiiro-kun."

The Japanese boy was tempted to swat his pillow at the bothering soul. He was tempted but didn't. He peeked one eye open before looking at the disturbance with both. Usagi leaned over him her hands on his shoulders trying to wake him. A smile came to her lips as his eyes opened. Much to his dismay he smiled back. She let out a small squeal and threw her arms around him. "Aw you look so kawaii when you smile!" 

As much as the Perfect Soldier would normally hate being showered with affection and being called 'kawaii' he loved it from Tsukino Usagi. Though of course he never admitted it. It had been one and a half years since the golden haired girl had almost been hit by a truck and Duo had yelled at the driver. Well not to the date but he didn't really care. Ever since he had informed the girl of Pluto and she had made her decision to stay they hadn't done more than hug. He never let his lips touch her own again no matter how much his heart ached for it. The girl had some uncomfortable moments where she began to squirm and her cheeks would tint but never once had he allowed his lips to grace hers and she did nothing to have hers touch his. It seemed as if there had been an uncomfortable silence between them in that way.

"Ohayoo Usagi-san," he said in a tired monotone. 

"Aw is our little Hiiro-kun sleepy?" Usagi asked some what teasingly. He grunted and she merely tightened her arms around him. "Ne," she began straightening herself. "Breakfast is ready and Quatre-kun wanted us to stop by his mansion." Ever since they had left the summer mansion when the cold began to set in Usagi had stayed with Hiiro. Why not someone else? He had asked. She had merely shrugged and stated that they were probably the closest and she could trust him with helping her with her English. He supposed that there was more to it but he settled thinking that it was better not to speculate and just take her words the way they came. 

The former pilot pulled himself into a sitting position as the girl left the room. He felt his face warm a bit at the young memory of having her arms wound around him. Yes he would never admit it but he knew that he had feelings for her. Love? He would rather not call it that. He preferred to call it close friendship. He didn't want to say anything that she didn't agree to. But he would say it now, not to anyone's face but he would say that he loved her. He would give up anything for her. Why her? He had asked himself once before. He didn't know why. She had been lost and he had help find her. Not to add she was pretty, wonderful, cheerful, always listening, always there, always funny, always cute…he should stop there before he went on forever. 

Hiiro found a shirt and tossed it on before leaving his room. He found the girl humming a song and making some more pancakes. He noticed the large stack next to her and settled thinking that Duo might be coming over for breakfast. He inwardly groaned at the thought of having the braided boy in the same room as him _and _Usagi. Duo Maxwell loved teasing the two about their non existent romantic relationship until Usagi would almost pass out from blushing so much. She would deny everything thing that the braided boy would say while Hiiro merely glared at the boy. He was afraid that if he spoke he would say the wrong thing and Duo would begin to speculate with his cruel mind. Then no one would ever hear the end of it. 

"Hiiro-kun, how do you want your eggs? Scrambled? Fried? Sunny side up? Sunny side down? Sunny side in the middle?" Usagi inquired as she placed the oddly shaped pancake onto the stack. She set the plate down on the table. "Omelet?" she questioned. She felt a pain hit her heart as she said the word thinking back to a faraway memory of her Mamo-chan. Demo she didn't belong to him anymore did she? No she didn't but still there were the warm embers of what used to be.  

The Japanese boy grunted. Usagi sighed. "Really Hiiro-kun, you should be picky once in a while. How do you want your eggs?" she asked once more. 

"However you make them," came the reply. The golden haired girl threw a wet washcloth at his face. Hiiro hadn't been expecting it at all and totally forgot to catch it so it landed pitifully upon his face. Usagi laughed. "Hiiro Yui loosing his skill?" He grunted. She still didn't know about him being a gundam pilot much would she even know what a gundam was so it didn't matter. Still whenever she _had _thrown something at him he had always caught it.  The golden haired girl walked over to where the boy was sitting and plucked the washcloth off of his face and laughed. Hiiro grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap as her lips ceased their laughter. A rosy tint came to her cheeks as he whispered into her ear, "You shouldn't laugh at other's misfortunes." 

They sat there for a moment staring at each other's eyes and the Japanese boy thought she was expecting something more but she squirmed out of his arms as the door opened. A familiar braided face peeked in. "Am I disturbing something?" he questioned as he watched Usagi crawl on all fours back to the kitchen. Any previous thoughts left his mind as he spotted the stack of pancakes on the table. He immediately dove into them without waiting consent to do so. "YAY! Usagi this tastes GOOD!" 

The golden haired girl didn't hear his compliment as she was cooking some eggs. Her mind was not on the eggs she was cooking but rather what had happened a few minutes ago. It always seemed as Hiiro wanted more from their friendship but she didn't know what to do. She supposed she loved him but them again she didn't suppose she was exactly ready for another relationship as Mamo-chan had been jerked away from her so suddenly. They were actually going to have their wedding in a few weeks but she had disappeared and been thrown into this world. She absentmindedly pushed the eggs around in the frying pan. She didn't know what to do really. Hiiro wasn't the one to show emotions. She had figured that out already but what he did show emotions…a light blush came to her cheeks, he was so kind, so gentle. Who would know that he could be so cold.

A light touch upon her arm brought her back from her thoughts. She noticed that Hiiro turned off the stove. "Be careful. You almost burned the eggs." Could you burn eggs? Usagi dumbly nodded and scooped the eggs upon a plate before bringing them to the table. Hiiro watched the girl move. What should he tell her? He went through this every time he saw her. When should he tell her how he felt? When should he kiss her again? But he knew in the end. No matter when he thought the time was right, it would never be. She would just let him down telling him that she didn't feel the same way. Did she think he didn't see? She wore a wedding band when she had fallen into this world and yet she didn't leave. No matter what he did, there would always be someone waiting for Usagi back wherever she came from. 

"WAI! Quatre-kun dinner looks so good! Did you cook it?" Usagi sat down at the table at Quatre's mansion next to Duo and across from Hiiro. Usagi wasn't from Osaka but she had picked it up form watching too much anime. "Wai! It smells so good!" The golden haired girl was about to sink her fork into a slice of turkey when Duo batted it away. It was Christmas and she was nineteen. As far as she knew the boys were twenty. 

Duo mocked glared at the golden haired girl as she pouted. "Usagi wait! Some of us are hungry too." A smile touched the girl's lips as she stuck her tongue out at the braided boy. Something flashed through Hiiro's eyes though no one noticed it. Did Usagi love Duo? He pushed the thought out of his mind. What was troubling him? She was just one girl. There were millions of women out there in the world and hell she hadn't even come from their time as far as he knew. Why else would she have a bicycle? But then again, his eyes settled upon the golden haired girl as she tried to get her fork back from a certain braided boy. Could it be that she didn't really love him? Could it be that she loved someone else? Duo? Wufei? No, no scratch Wufei. She hated him somewhat. Trowa? Quatre? No, no they were together. So was Duo the one she loved? It was no use troubling himself over this. 

The braided boy grinned as he watched Usagi try to reach over him to grab the fork he held so high up, right out of her reach. She let out a small cry and leapt desperately for them only to end up in the boy's lap. She growled and reached up to grab it once more. Duo had to admit she was cute, okay flat out adorable when she did such small things. His thoughts distracted him and Usagi nearly wrapped her slim fingers around the fork he held right out of her grasp. "DUO-KUN!" Usagi growled and she spotted his own fork sitting beside his plate and took it instead. She smiled in triumph as she slipped back into the sanctuary of her own chair. She waved the fork in front of the braided boy's face and he reached out to snatch it only to fall upon the floor when she jerked it out of his reach. A laugh escaped her lips. Duo sat upon the floor listening to her laugh. It was beautiful…almost like herself. No he wasn't sure that he _loved _her. He knew that Hiiro was chasing after her though he would never admit it. No the braided boy wasn't so struck by the girl as the Japanese boy was. He thought that she could be extremely cute at moments but it wasn't love. He would call it mild admiration. But she did have a beautiful laugh.

Hiiro blindly ate his meal as he heard Usagi laugh. She would only laugh like that for Duo, not for him. He looked away from his meal for a moment as he notice Usagi's laughter calm. She was looking at him and then she smiled. He felt something warm wrap about his chest and perhaps touch his cheeks briefly. She looked so beautiful. He looked away without returning her smile and began eating once more. He didn't miss the slightly hurt expression that had passed her face. Yes he knew how much she loved it when he smiled back at her but he couldn't when perhaps she didn't love him return. She didn't give him what he wanted, he wouldn't give him what he wanted. Yes it was cruel he knew it but…but what? He didn't know. He felt ashamed perhaps for a moment. He raised his eyes to see the girl happily chatting with Duo and Quatre. No she really didn't care about him. 

***

And though the sun, will still shine on,

My whole world, would all be gone,

***

Hiiro laid about his bed for sleep didn't come. Quatre had somehow convinced them all to stay for the next morning, Christmas morning. He had to admit he felt odd and out of place without Usagi's soft snoring from the other side of the bedroom. She had her own room about two doors down. He growled. Why was he so engrossed, obsessed with this girl? Why did he…why did he love her so? He didn't know. What spell did she weave to make him love her? Everything about her was perfect and even if she did have faults he wouldn't see it. He just saw everything he couldn't be, happy, kind, cheerful. Another growl left his lips. She had made him smile, she had made him kiss her lips, hell she had even made him laugh once. Then came another question. If he loved her so, why couldn't he tell her? He was afraid. That was a laugh. Him Hiiro Yui, the Perfect Soldier was afraid. He was afraid of rejection. 

He listened as the door to his bedroom creaked open and by the silhouette, he knew it was Usagi. He listened as her soft footsteps reached his ears as she crossed the room. The door to his room silently clicked shut and he didn't know where in the room she was for she had stopped moving. Then he felt her presence, she was most likely beside the bed. He shut his eyes hoping that he would think that he was asleep. She didn't move for a long time and then he listened as she moved the covers aside. Usagi slipped into the bed and within a few seconds he felt her body nestled beside his. "Gomen Hii-chan," she confessed softly. "I couldn't sleep with you so far away." His heart leapt and did a flip as he listened to her words. 'Hii-chan', she had never called him that before, or at least not to his face. Then he felt her lips press against his cheek. "Oyasumi," she whispered softly, nestling her head between his chin and his chest. After a moment he heard her soft snores filling the room.  Hiiro brought his arms around the golden haired girl and pulled her closer to his chest as he let his lips fall upon the top of her head and then her forehead. 

"Oyasumi, Usa-tenshi." 

Hiiro awoke with an empty feeling in his arms. He shot up alarmed and then he thought the whole thing had been a dream. He noticed the long strands of golden hair that had clung to the sheets and he knew it wasn't a dream. The Japanese boy hastily scrambled out of his bed but then stopped. She must have gone back to her room. He settled on checking on her just in case. When he had arrived to her room he had found it empty. He supposed that she had gone to the kitchen to cook breakfast like always. She wasn't there. He searched the whole ground level, every room. She wasn't there. He searched every room upstairs, even woken up the other pilots and yet…she wasn't there. He had everyone search the house over. She wasn't anywhere. All of her belongings even her shoes were still in the house and Usagi wasn't crazy enough to run out in the snow covered world barefoot. Something struck Hiiro's chest. She was gone. She had left. Damn it, that Pluto must have come to take her home. 

The Perfect Soldier collapsed lifelessly onto her bed, the one she didn't really sleep in that night. He breathed in the scent of her long golden hair that had been absorbed in the pillow. So she was gone. He cursed himself. All those chances he had, all those moments he had to say it. And yet he never did. She was gone and he could never tell her. Something clawed at his heart. Two words in Japanese, three in English. Simple words that anyone could say but he never found the strength to. Now that she was gone…gone…he would never see her again, never tell her…nothing. All those emotions for naught. He was a fool. Screw rejection, everything he could have done. Her sweet warm lips, her arms wound around him, all those simple things that he loved…gone.  He would never see them, never have them again. "Kami, Usagi, kami, ai shiteru, Usagi. God I love you."

Usagi awoke with a soft sigh, her eyes transfixed on the roof above her. She rolled over expecting to see Hiiro only to see a wall staring back at her. She bolted up, she was in her bed, at home. Hiiro! The tape! Her bike! Hiiro! Hiiro! Where were they? "Usagi-chan!" a familiar voice called and Luna pawed her way across the bed. "Usagi-chan is it really you?" she asked in Japanese. The golden haired girl felt sobs rising in her throat and the black cat had mistaken them for tears of joy. "Usagi-chan, daijoubu, daijoubu your home." 

"No," she wailed pitifully bringing her knees to her chest. He was gone. All those moments, memories, wasted. She would never rest her head upon his shoulder, never wake him up in the morning, never see his smiles, nothing. She felt empty. The world was over with. Everything seemed like a cruel joke. The once lovely pink room of hers seemed evil and twisted, laughing at her. The sun raining down upon her with the lace curtains blowing in the wind seemed to mock her. "No," she whimpered again letting her tears escape. She blindly felt Luna gently rub her head against her legs and she batted the cat away. She didn't want the attempts to comfort her. He was gone and the world was over with. There was no more point in living. No more chance to talk to him, to tease him, to feel his arms around her, to see him, just to see him was blissful heaven. It was gone. No more. Life was over with again with no more light, no chance at light. "Hiiro, gomen nasai, gomen, ai shiteru," she whispered softly. She wondered why she never just told him. It seemed so hard and now that he was gone she regretted it. She had always pushed him away trying to keep him from showering his tiny ways of showing his affection upon afraid that she would really fall for him. But she loved him, wanted those bits of affection. She loved him more than the world. She would die a millions times for him, she would run a million miles for him, hell she would give up the Ginzuishou for him. She shook her head, tears beating her face. He was gone and she could never tell him. "Ai shiteru."   

***

But not for long,

***

"Hiiro she's gone," Duo sat upon Hiiro's bed. The two were in the apartment Hiiro and Usagi had shared. Hiiro laid upon the bed that was Usagi's. He didn't leave it since he had returned. Her bike was propped up in a corner against the wall and her bag, the one she had when they had first found her was slung on the handles. "Hiiro, you got to accept it, she won't come back." 

"Liar!" Hiiro glared fiercely at the braided boy. Duo shrunk back a bit. "She'll be back. If she doesn't come back I'll find her even if it takes me to death." 

Duo stared at the Japanese boy for a moment. "So…you love her?"

No comment. "She's gone so there's nothing to hide. Do, I mean, did you love her?

"I love her," Hiiro admitted to no one. What did it matter? Duo tease me all you want, I don't care anymore, there's nothing left. Hiiro felt tears come to his eyes though they were not shed. He loved her more than anything. More than his gundam, more than Ririna of course, more than a mission, she was the mission, she was the world, she was everything. 

"Find another girl," Duo stared out a window. "I'm sure Ririna loves you still. Come on what about her?" 

Duo was met with a fist to his cheek. "What would you know!" Hiiro was about to punch the braided boy again when Quatre's desperate voice called him to stop. He had left the room, left the whole apartment and complex. He found himself on the streets of the city wandering aimlessly past closed shops and people who had gone to celebrate Christmas with smiles and laughs. Hiiro stopped in the snowing day and reached into his pocket to extract the present he had wanted to give to his golden haired angel. He opened the box to see the wedding ring he had wanted to give her. He didn't know if he would have had to courage to give it to her. He didn't know if she would have said no or thrown it away but he wanted to try. He stared at it and the diamond set upon it winked back at him. He felt tears come to his eyes. He would never have a chance. She didn't love him. She had a husband waiting for her. Hiiro looked up upon the snow drifted sky. She was gone faster than a snow flake melting into a street. She had come and gone leaving him with wonder, with emotions. She had left leaving him alone with the gift he had wanted to give her. Gone, forever. He threw it blindly into the street only to hear a car pass by.

Usagi sat upon her bed, staring blankly out the window. "Usagi," the girl didn't move as she continued to stare out the window. "Usagi," her mother tried once more. "Usagi you have visitors." The girl didn't move and soon the senshi were standing behind the older woman. The golden haired girl's mind wasn't with them and it was lost her memories. 

"Usagi-chan," the senshi slowly filed into the room with the two cats last. "Where have you been?" Rei questioned.

Mamoru had taken a seat beside the blond haired girl. She stared out the window, her eyes transfixed upon the horizon, staring at nothing.  "Usako," he gently took one of her hands in his own and he listened as she whimpered slightly and drew her hand back. "What happened to you? Where did you go?" 

"Gomen nasai!" Minako practically threw herself at the golden haired girl. She wrapped her arms around the girl and tears flooded her eyes. A year and a  half was a long time without their leader, their princess. It had taken two months for Setsuna to find her and when she had the golden haired girl hadn't return. What had caused her to fall into this state? "Usagi, daijoubu, we're here with you."

"No," Usagi whispered. "It's over, life is over with without him."

Mamoru took her hand into his once more. "Usako I'm right here." The girl's didn't fully understand what was being said between the two for Usagi spoke fluent English. "It's all right Usako. Where did you pick up English? Where did you go?"

Usagi closed her eyes seeing those familiar Prussian eyes and the messy brown hair that was all so familiar. "Hiiro-kun." She shook her head lightly. "Hii-chan."

"Koneko what did they do to you?" Haruka moved over to Setsuna and looked the senshi of time in her eyes. "What happened to her? Who was she with? What did they do to her?" 

The dark green haired woman moved her ruby eyes to the golden haired girl. The inner senshi were trying desperately to comfort the girl. "Fate took her there and it pulled her back. Usagi was staying with five boys." Haruka narrowed her eyes and was about to snarl out something when Michiru placed her hand on her arm. "They didn't do anything to her Haruka, I assure you that. I think that she had fallen in love with one of them."

"Demo what about Chibi-Usa and Crystal Tokyo?" Makoto asked tearing her eyes away from the normally cheerful golden haired girl. If Usagi had fallen in love with another person then Mamoru and Usagi would never marry, Chibi-Usa would never be born and Crystal Tokyo would never exist. The whole future would change and everything they had experienced there and with Chibi-Usa wouldn't be there if the timeline continued. Things would cease. Would the Doom Phantom take over the future? Would there be a future to take over? What of the place that Usagi had gone to? Would it exist? Would that boy that she had fallen in love with be alive?  

"The future, what would come of us?" Hotaru questioned, her violet eyes falling upon each of the senshi. "What about Chibi-Usa? If she is never born then what would happen to me?"

"Technically if the future was altered there would be no Doom Phantom and Hotaru would have been the same I mean she would still be the senshi of death and rebirth. Her personality would definitely be different for she wouldn't have Chibi-Usa as a friend. I'm assuming that Usagi would have been able to destroy Pharaoh 90. Also, Helios might not have come to Chibi-Usa and rather to another one of us. Perhaps he would have gone straight to Usagi," Ami began to speculate. 

Setsuna shook her head. "There are many theories about time. There are two main theories though. There is the grandfather paradox. Let's say Chibi-Usa didn't like Ikuko for a reason. If she went back into the past killed Ikuko," everyone in the room winced. "IF she killed Ikuko, Usagi would cease to exist and thus herself. There is another theory in which time is dealt with in dimensions. If the same thing occurred Chibi-Usa would still exist because the past is in different dimensions. " Everyone stared confused. "This is the time we're in. Chibi-Usa is technically  in a different dimension. When we move forward in time, we don't see Usagi's daughter Chibi-Usa, we see another Usagi's daughter. When Chibi-Usa returns to the past she is going back to another dimension to aid us. Understand?"

Usagi suddenly bolted to her feet. "Usagi-chan!" Rei began to run after the girl. 

***

If I had to run, if I had to crawl

***

Hiiro walked into a park that Usagi had often dragged him to. He broke into a run as if he was expecting her to be there waiting for him. He could just imagine her tugging him along as the walked down the path. He stopped walking and turned to look up at the sky. Tears still sparkled in his eyes as he watched the snow drifting down slowly at their own leisure. He wondered if somewhere Usagi was looking upon the same sky, with the flakes of snow drifting across the sky. This spot he stood upon was the spot that Usagi loved and if you looked out you could see a beautiful lake, a natural lake.

The golden haired girl slowed her run after she had lost Rei in the crowds of Tokyo. She slipped into an overgrown park that no one visited anymore. She stopped walking for a moment and stood still. Snow had begun to drift across the winter sky. People were laughing, talking with people they loved and cared for. There was a gate in front of her that was locked shut and Usagi crawled underneath a hole in it. She pulled herself and forced her way through the thick brush crawling, walking anyway to get through. She stopped as she reached the top of a hill that over looked a lake though everything was overgrown. She turned away and caught a snowflake in her bare hands. No coat adorned her body and she shivered. 

If you looked through time you would see the two of them right next to each other, so close and yet so far away.

***

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

***

"Hiiro are you all right?" Quatre questioned worriedly. The Japanese boy pushed the blond haired boy out of his way and walked into his room. He literally kicked Duo out of it and locked the door. The four pilots exchanged glances. Within a few minutes the door swung open, banging violently against the wall and Hiiro had slung over his shoulder a duffle bag. They noticed that he held in his left hand his trusty gun, the cold black metal gleaming brightly. He was pulling Usagi's bike in tow with her simple white bag still clinging onto the handles. 

"Hiiro…" Duo began walking towards the Japanese boy but he shoved him roughly away. "Man what's your problem!" he shouted at their 'leader'. The Japanese boy didn't say anything as he stopped by the door to pick up his jacket. Duo noticed that he shoved something into the pockets. Bullets. "Damn it Hiiro what the hell are you doing." He pulled himself to his feet from his position from the floor. Trowa began to walk towards the Japanese boy and was about to catch his arm in his hand when Hiiro did the same to him. He glared at the emerald eyed boy venomously before releasing it. 

He pulled his jacket on before slipping the duffle bag upon his shoulder and he stuffed Usagi's bag into the duffle bag. He took the bike into his hands and was about to leave the room when he stopped. "I'm going to find Usagi," he stated flatly. He didn't care what they thought. In the end they couldn't stop him. He led the bike out of the apartment and let the door slam shut without a care. 

The four boys stood around for a moment before Duo bursted out yelling. "Are we just going to let him walk out like that! Damnit all! You bastards we should stop him! He's going to get hurt, he's going to get killed. He'll never find her. Anything you ever love, EVER goes puff right away from you. He doesn't realize it and when he does he's going to kill himself."

"Hiiro wouldn't care," Trowa stated. All eyes fell upon him. "He'll live."

Wufei let out a puff of what could be a sigh. "Maxwell no baka. Yui isn't an idiot, you know how he is, surviving Gundam self-destructions and…" he let himself mumble for a moment. "Yui can survive anything."

"They're right Duo. Hiiro will come back soon, with Usagi," Quatre seemed to sum up everything said. Duo sighed. He hoped they were right because the last thing he would ever want is having to burry Hiiro and the age of twenty because he went on a crazy adventure searching for his golden haired girl. 

***

Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,

***

Usagi silently crept through the corridors of time. She had held a talk with the time guardian. It was only the second day that she had come back to Tokyo and she was already pleading with the much older woman to let her go back to the future. The time guardian had utterly refused to let her go. Since they had her back she had claimed that there must have been a reasoning. Usagi had nearly slapped the guardian through her tears but she didn't. She knew it was wrong to but she had used the Ginzuishou to cause a very minor bang somewhere in time and Setsuna had gone to investigate. When she had turned to leave Usagi had snatched a key and here she was in the portal room of time. Millions of times viewed through windows had walked by her well actually she had walked by them.  She knew she was getting close. It was kind of weird seeing yourself in the mirror in that future time when she had been dumped in Hiiro's world. She giggled had her bad English but continued past the portals until she came to one that broke her heart in half.

He was there, riding her bike as people gawked at the odd sight. He had a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a gun (she saw it so clearly) a gun tucked into his back pocket only visible when the wind blew his jacket about. She took a step towards the mirror. "Hiiro-kun!" she cried and she watched as the boy pulled the bike to a stop. It had taken him a minute but he figured it out. He turned and looked right at her but his were confused. He couldn't see her. Usagi bit her lower lip for a moment and made sure that she had the time key clutched tightly in her hand. She slipped it into the key hole beside the mirror and yanked it out as suddenly the portal engulfed her and she was on the street right beside him. No one seemed to notice the fact that she had came out of no where but he did.

Hiiro stared at her, disbelief and relief shinning brightly in his eyes. Two days he had been searching for her and she was right here on the street. She was right there and everything he could have told her then he could now. "Usagi-chan?" he whispered out in shock. He immediately knelt down beside her as she flung her arms around his shoulders. She clutched to him tightly afraid that if she let go, he would disappear like dust. He breathed in the scent of her hair and pulled her closer. Tears began down Usagi's face as he responded to the hug. A simple gesture he had never done before, simply tightening his arms around her. 

"Purinsesu," a less than happy voice of a certain time guardian began. The golden haired girl felt Hiiro's arms tighten around her even more. She had to wonder how she even got air into her lungs. "You shouldn't have done that." She knew she was going to break a taboo but it was better this way. They would understand. "Time stop." Time stopped. Everything stopped except for Hiiro, Usagi, and the time guardian. 

Usagi clung to the Japanese boy tighter. "Iie, Pluto. Iie," she whimpered pitifully knowing there was no way the time guardian would release her into this time with the Japanese boy. 

Pluto stared at the golden haired girl with hard eyes letting her know right away what the answer was. She easily took the girl from the boy's arms no matter how much she had grasped upon him and cried. Hiiro had started to go after them but was held back with the Time Staff. "I suggest you don't Hiiro Yui," the time guardian stated in perfect English. 

"No, Hiiro don't," Usagi pleaded. "I don't want you to get hurt." 

The Japanese boy glared at the time guardian and he ignored their words. He grabbed hold of the golden haired girl's arm and had began to wrestle her back to him. "Chromos Typhoon!" The boy was forced back onto the ground but not before he had pushed a cold piece of metal into her hand. His eyes told her that it was an exchange. Her bike and her bag for this cold unfeeling metal object. She nodded understanding.

"I'll find you," Usagi bit her lip to keep back her tears as suddenly she was yanked from his world.

The golden haired girl bolted up right in the bed. She let air fall into her lungs as she felt cold sweat upon her forehead. Was it a dream? No, no! it couldn't have been! She looked around frantically, hoping the gun he had given her was there and it wasn't a dream. There was no gun. It had all been a dream, a figment of her imagination. She hid her face in her hands as tears streaked down her pale cheeks. It seemed like an impossible thing to see him. It was almost as if it would never happen but somehow, she knew deep down inside her heart she would find him somehow, somewhere.

***

There's no place that far

***

One, two, one, two, his feet turned the peddles in a steady rhythm as he rode the bike. He had left the city long ago and was on the road that would lead them to Quatre mansion. After a few miles no more than fifty he would be at the point in which he had first met the golden haired girl on the road. He pulled himself to a stop at a sign post. This certainly looked familiar. Judging from the point in which Usagi had been standing, he turned his head, she would have come down from this road. He started off once more turning the bike. Yes he remembered that day. Duo and himself had been returning from somewhere. He couldn't remember what. It disturbed him a little bit. Perhaps he had been so caught up with Usagi that he had forgotten. Perhaps, but unlikely. 

Then it hit him. They were meeting a woman. Setsuna Meiou. The bike screeched to a stop as he stopped it. Setsuna…that name. Usagi had explained to him once before that Setsuna was the name of the person who had come to get her. If they were meeting this woman…why didn't she take Usagi back sooner? If she was so important why didn't that Setsuna take her back. The meeting. One of the Doctors, most likely Doctor J had called them to a warehouse off of a town. He had introduced them to his 'sidekick' as he had called her, Setsuna. She waved Doctor J away and mentioned something that she had helped him make the basic designs of one of the gundams and that was all. She had informed them that someone would visit them…Usagi. 

Hiiro shook his head. This didn't make sense, why? He spotted something, something shinning wavering in the trees and he slowly walked the bike towards it and moved to pull his gun out. It was odd a weird wavering ball of light stared back at him. It beckoned him to it, waving, calling him. He wondered if it would take him to Usagi and it seemed to reply saying yes, yes I'll take you to her. He was skeptical though. He took a chance, anything for Usagi. She couldn't be that far away. No she could never be too far away. He had promised himself that he would find her. He'd do anything. 

And he walked into the shimmering light pulling Usagi's bicycle along with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and his gun tucked in his pocket. He left that world to go into another place. 

***

It wouldn't matter why we're apart,

***

"Doushite?!" Usagi screamed once again at the stern senshi of time. "Doushite! You let me travel through time to save the future, what about my future? Won't you let me choose what _I _want and not time, not fate, not what destiny wanted? You always told me that the future wasn't set in stone. People have told me that I shouldn't go by fate and destiny and create my own future. I've fought for you, I've fought for the world, how many times have I died? Hell," The golden haired girl cursed causing everyone in the room to jump a little. Tsukino Usagi had never really cursed in her life even though this was fairly light. "**I took on Cosmos Seed when I had the power to give life and take it all away. _Is it not enough!_" 

The guardian said nothing. She slowly shook her head. "No Usagi, you can't fight fate but you can fight destiny. It has already been changed enough for you. That year and a half you were gone was fate. Destiny, you fought against it and fell for that boy." Everyone could feel Mamoru bristle up a little bit. "Fate though, fate sent you back here and I'm not going to send you to the future unless fate sends you."

Usagi had to restrain her anger and from slapping the senshi of time as she had found herself wanting to do so often lately. "He has a name!" she found herself yelling. She felt a hand upon her arm but brushed it off quickly. "What would you know!" Usagi fought sobs that threatened to come to her lips. "You haven't loved like this. You wouldn't know. You would never ever know what it would be like to be in this position. Meiou Setsuna," she snarled. "Yurusunai!" 

With that she had turned and fled, leaving the senshi crying for her to stop. She ran as fast as she could and suddenly she stopped. On the road outside the house of the Outer Senshi was a light portal. Right now she didn't care. All common sense had fled her and she thrusted herself into the portal letting it take her to wherever it wished to. She found herself in an oh so familiar place as she opened her eyes. It was beautiful, more so under these circumstances. It was the cauldron, where all life began from. But this time she didn't have to worry about Chaos or defeating the dangers that threatened the universe. She didn't have to worry about being dissolved into it. The cauldron was safe for her and…"Usagi?" a familiar voice called. She slowly turned upon her heel and the angel wings that kept her from falling into oblivion flapped once and his own did likewise. She smiled. "Is it really you?"

"Hai," she whispered.   

***

Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts

***

The cauldron faded away into a place, a dimension created solely for them at that moment. Their wings disappeared as their feet set upon the ground. It was breath taking though, stars endless and vast floated around them watching them discreetly. "Why did you leave?" he asked unsure where to start from. He watched as a smile touched her lips lightly causing his heart to warm. 

"I didn't _leave_,"she corrected turning away to gaze upon the stars. "It's more like I was forced away. I would never leave. Fate sent me there for a reason and I would stay there as long as I could. Also, Hiiro-kun…Ai…I mean love is a strange thing." The boy's heart leapt even though he didn't understand exactly what she was about to say or what she was saying. "It's helped me this long, the love of friends." His heart cracked. "and Mamoru of course." His heart broke. It shattered silently upon the floor of this temporary dimension. 

He didn't say anything for his lips were sealed shut. He didn't want to say anything at all afraid it would destroy the delicate balance of things that were already falling apart. He watched as the girl's shoulders shook briefly. Was she…crying? "I remember when I first came to your time, realm, whatever all I could think about was what I was missing back home. Mamoru, minna-chan, my kaasan, toosan, forever annoying otooto. Then when Setsuna-san had come to offer to take me home, I wondered what would I leave behind with all of you. I didn't want to loose the comfort that I was getting used to." So it never was him. 

"I always, always wanted to be normal and coming to your world was my next chance in life without dying first. I didn't have to become a queen, I didn't have marry Mamoru, I didn't have to fight." Fight? "I was free, fate, destiny, the future, everything was in my hands. I could do whatever I wanted to, I could be whoever I wanted to." She turned her head to face the Japanese boy who had become her audience. Yes she had been crying but she smiled still. "Do you know how it felt to be free without war? Without death? Without being used as a weapon, possessing something everyone wanted? No one knew of me, I had been free." War? Death? Weapon? Did she…was she a gundam pilot?   

"Atashi no Sailormoon," the girl pulled out the transformation brooch she had hidden from him for so long. "I thought you should know though you probably don't know who she I mean I am." The brooch slowly opened under her command and it, the Ginzuishou slowly floated out transforming into its flower state. "I had always wanted to rid myself of this, this burden, this curse my mother millions of years ago had placed upon me. It's beautiful isn't it." Hiiro didn't reply. He didn't understand what she was getting at and he _hated _not understanding something. "I realized that when I fell in your world it wasn't a burden, it was a part of me. I mean it always was but it became unimportant. Other things became more important. The Ginzuishou, I realized how happy I could be with it. I felt safe but it wasn't as safe as being…" she turned away not being able to continue for a moment. "I must be boring you to death." 

No words issued forth as the boy tried to comprehend everything. It was as if she was pouring out every secret within her and then she stopped. What had stopped her? When he felt her eyes upon him he silently urged her to continue. She nodded. "I felt safe but it wasn't the safe feeling I got when I had been in love." Hiiro's heart stopped beating as he raised his eyes to hers. He willed it to begin beating once more. "Being in love with Mamoru was fun, it was a little crush that became destiny. But being in love with him." Duo, the Japanese boy's mind had supplied for his comprehension. "It had taken the place of the safety of the Ginzuishou. Hiiro, do you know how it feels to be in love with you?" 

No, no, no, no, no she had said Duo. She loved Duo! If not Duo it had to be Trowa or Wufei maybe Quatre. She didn't love a cold bastard like him. It wasn't possible. People didn't love him! His heart floated in happiness as his mind was denying her words. "I guess you hate me now," Usagi whispered her eyes falling upon a brightly shinning star. "You see that star?" she pointed at the beautiful silvery white star. "That's the moon, and that one," she pointed to the blue one. "That's the earth." It looked so beautiful. As if reading his thoughts she stated, "Beautiful yes. Evil? It is evil itself. It gave humans emotions," Usagi seemed to ram her fist into a wall or something. "But no one could love me! Not the way I want it! I was a fool, an idiot anything! To think that someone could love me." 

The Ginzuishou stopped floating and slowly drifted to the ground by her feet. She felt tears rush to her eyes. She knew it all along. "I guess it was all one sided right? I know you don't love me." No! Wasn't that his own words? He loved her, the ring! He frantically reached into his pocket searching for the small box. It was gone! He had thrown it into the street. His lips were sealed shut. He couldn't find the courage to open them and say what he wanted to. "No one could love me, ever. I guess I know how Seiya felt." She slowly raised her foot. "God created emotions but no one ever shed them upon me." NO! Hiiro's mind screamed. It was her life source wasn't it? She couldn't destroy it. No never, he didn't want to lose her. "Hiiro," Usagi whispered, tears openly flooding down her cheeks. "I love you." 

Her foot descended upon the frail blossom of the crystal, her life.   

***

Nothing short of God above

***

He ran with all his might. God no, he thought in disbelief. He was a bastard, he knew it. All the sins he had done, all the people he had killed. But god not her. Whatever you do don't bring her into all my mistakes. Let this be the one right thing I have ever done. He pushed her as hard as he could. Her foot missed its target and she stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't hear it, he thought he had. Her lips they parted and her voice, oh her beautiful voice, the one he had loved to listen to. 'Hiiro.' He had thought she had said. 'Ai shiteru, Usagi,' he whispered in reply. He thought, hoped he had. 

***

Could turn me away from your love

***

And he, not her, he had crushed the Ginzuishou. The stars seemed to scream in disbelief and within a fleeting second she had fallen limp. The broken shards of the Ginzuishou scattered, the crack of its death echoing forever. No…his beautiful angel fell upon the floor, perhaps piercing herself upon the shards as blood began to drift around in this lonely realm of theirs. No, he thought in disbelief. Could he…could he have killed her? He stopped his flight a few feet from where her broken body was. He laid there paralyzed for a moment before pulling himself to his feet and walking over to where she was. He had seen death, he had looked it right in the eye, but nothing like this. It was because he loved her. "God," he whispered falling beside her, his hand gently tracing her face. Her unmoving delicate face. "Why couldn't I have told you earlier?" She had just poured her heart out to him and he could have said those simple words earlier. Now that she was dead, he wasn't sure she would ever know. She had died thinking that she was unloved by him. He slowly pulled the fallen girl into his arms. "I love you Usagi, I love you." 

***

I need you that much

***

Am I? Am I dying? Is this how it feels to die? The caldron. It was all around her and she felt herself becoming part of it. I really am dying, there's no point to return to without the Ginzuishou. At least he knew that I loved him. If only he could love me. Yes I loved him. Without him, I would have been dead earlier, probably. Then suddenly she felt something burst forth from her heart. She saw her, the guardian of the Cosmos Seed. Her long hair bellowed about as she flew to chase after the girl holding her tier in front of her. Her bell like dress plumed out as she held her tier out. "AWAKEN!" she commanded. Usagi felt it a beautiful power, but wasn't she dead. Wings and her clothing changed. Her brooch changed and a tier came to her hands. Her forehead burned. 

Cosmos' form had awakened. 

***

If I had to run, if I had to crawl

***

He cradled her broken form in his arms and then suddenly it flickered and disappeared. No, he thought in disbelief. "NO!" he shouted into the sky of the dimension. The shards of the Ginzuishou had disappeared and the dimension disappeared. He blinked and he was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling of the apartment he had shared with Usagi. The bike was propped against the wall and her bag was slung from the handle bars as if nothing had changed. She had left, gone for good. Duo had been right all along. She would never come back.

***

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

***

Cosmos flapped her wings, pushing up against the Caldron. "You won't claim _me_!" she bursted through the caldron and she stood in the Outer senshi's mansion. Everyone quickly stumbled to their feet. 

"Usagi-chan!" Rei cried out. 

"Iie," her voice had changed, a little bit. A smile crossed her lips. She turned to face Setsuna. The smile disappeared. "Why didn't you force me back earlier?"

"It was so you could help them. Now he has helped you and you have awakened," the green haired woman changed into her fuku and she bowed. "Time, Fate, and Destiny will do as you wish." 

One by one the senshi transformed into their fukus and bowed to their leader. "You have broken away from the Ginzuishou, you are now truly Cosmos," Eternal Sailor Saturn whispered.

"Go to him," Mamoru's voice called and she turned to face him. 

"Demo…"

"Time, Fate, and Destiny will obey you now," the older man replied. Cosmos held out her and he took it clasping it. She smiled as he shook her hand. "Go now. He must be waiting for you." 

Cosmos nodded. She stepped back and was about to leave when she called over her shoulder, "Be happy, all of you. Sarabada."  

***

Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,

***

"Hiiro-kun."

***

There's no place that far

***

The boy slowly raised his head from its perch upon her pillow. He hadn't moved in a week? The other boys had to take care of him, he was probably a living dead man. Seeing nothing he rested his head upon the pillow once more breathing in her scent that had been there but his own messy hair upon it had distorted it. He was hallucinating. She was dead, he had cradled her dead body. He had killed her so what did it matter. Why did he hold on to this life? Perhaps if he killed himself he would see her. He wondered why he never thought of it. He reached over and wrapped his fingers around the comforting cold metal of his trusty gun. He slowly raised it to his head. "I wouldn't do that Hiiro-kun," her soft voice floated into the room. He stopped and turned his head. 

***

If I had to run, if I had to crawl

***

He lowered the gun of course. He stood up and watched the golden haired girl's every breath, every move. He was afraid, terrified that she was a mirage. "I'm real Hii-chan." A smile touched her lips. His heart trembled and warmed like always. He slowly, calmly walked over to her. His hand reached out and touched her face so gently as if he was afraid that she would break under the lightest touch. She leaned into his touch, silently reassuring him that she was really there. His arm snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer gently resting his lips against her forehead. He let them trail down gently to her lips. He kissed, she kissed back. 

***

If I had to swim a hundred rivers, just to climb a thousand walls,

***

"How?" he questioned.

"Simple," the golden haired girl replied. "I didn't need the Ginzuishou. I have the Cosmos Seed." Hiiro let his lips touch hers again. "You really…you really do love me?"

His lips turned into a slightly crooked smile. "Of course. But why did you come back if you didn't know?"

She didn't move to reply for a moment. "I guess I was just hoping that you would."  

"I'm glad you did," he brushed his lips against hers for a moment. 

"MOMMY MY EYES! I think they were BURNED out of their sockets!" a familiar voice yelled. "NO! Quatre buddy you okay? The floor isn't that hard is it?" 

Usagi slowly turned to see the three boys standing in the doorway, one (Quatre) was on the floor blushing mad and stammering random things. Duo looked back at the two still wrapped up in each other's arms and then he collapsed upon the floor. "Ah Kami-sama!" Usagi cried. "I think he's dead!" 

"Baka Maxwell."

"…"

"All the better," Hiiro muttered. "We'd have one less person to kill." 

"Hiiro," Usagi scolded lightly with a smile. The Japanese boy ignored the girl as he kicked the braided boy out of the room and slammed the door shut as Duo was about to regain consciousness. He pulled the golden haired girl into his arms and kissed her once more.  

***

Always know that I will find a way, to get to where you are,

There's no place that far

***

"Hiiro, we're never going to be apart again, not like before right?"

"Doesn't matter," the Japanese boy muttered. 

He promptly got whapped in the head by a object. "Ow what I _meant _was if you had let me continue, was that it wouldn't matter how far apart we are. I'll find you."

"You're so sweet!" Usagi cried as she shoved another cookie she baked into her mouth. She almost laughed as Hiiro frowned. "What? Cookies are sweet. I put in extra sugar since the last batch wasn't sweet enough." 

"It's amazing you haven't got a cavity yet."

"I remember one time, I must have been sixteen or seventeen I had to go to the dentist's office because of a cavity and there was a really freaking youma that drilled cavities-" Hiiro silenced the girl by shoving another too sweet for someone's health cookie into her mouth. She promptly took a bite out of it. "HEY! I was telling you that-"

A kiss always works. He got hit in the head by a wooden spoon. "Trying to worm your way out of this eh Hiiro Yui?" 

She was about to bash him over the head again when a squeaky voice came from the bed room door. "Mamma!" the little girl cried. "No violence! No violence!" 

Usagi grumbled something and settled to eating the cookie in her hand. Hiiro smiled and wound his arms around her waist. "Did I ever mention how cute you are when you eat?" 

She grumbled once more and took another bite only to have the cookie removed from her mouth. "HEY!" she cried only to be met with his lips. 

"We'll always be together," he whispered softly. Her lips met with his only to have an angry squeal from their daughter.

"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW MUSHY STUFF!"

***

Baby there's no place that far

***

END 

I hoped you liked it. It's another one of those sappy stories but I'm sure you would have figured that out by now. Anyways don't forget to review. I want to know if you exist or not so what's better than doing it anonymously (I really didn't spell that right, thank god for spell check) I hope you liked it. November 19, 2001 11:49 pm. 


End file.
